Good Directions
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: A chance meeting will change their lives forever. [Slash]


**A/N: Based on the song "Good Directions" by Billy Currington. I was listening to it and for some unknown reason Brian wanted me to write about him and Carter. I give in to whatever that little shit wants- it's so sad.**

* * *

It was a sweltering day in rural Arizona. Brian's white tee-shirt was clinging to him, his jeans rubbing uncomfortably every time he moved, and so he took to lying in the bed of the beat-up farm truck, cowboy hat pulled down over his face. He could already hear Mia griping about how the vegetables wouldn't sell themselves, but everyone in town knew where the small farmer's market was set up by then and he'd hear anyone on the road.

Not that he expected any company in the heat of the day. Everyone would be smart enough to be indoors on a day like it was. Brian guessed that made him not so very smart. Honestly he should have been sitting in the cab soaking up the air conditioning, however he was attempting to get used to the weather. Thus far it seemed to be working and he could make most of his shifts out at the stand without resorting to panting like a dog inside the truck.

Just when he figured he could take a nap, he heard an approaching car- a highly tuned one at that- and assumed it to be one of the team. When he sat up, fanning himself with his hat, he saw that wasn't the case at all. A red Ferrari slowed up, pulling off the road onto the dirt lot.

Hopping off the truck, Brian brushed the dirt on his jeans with his hat before putting it back on his head and approaching the car. From the car emerged a handsome brunette wearing tailored pants and an expensive silk shirt that was left open, billowing in the slight breeze that had picked up in the last hour. It let Brian be privy to his lean muscled form though his attention was drawn to grey-blue eyes as the man pulled off his designer shades.

"Well you definitely ain't from around here," was all Brian could think to say. "I'd have remembered you." He glanced at the equally attractive Ferrari before adding, "Well, and the car too." He gave the stranger a big smile, pleased when his lips quirked into an amused grin of his own.

"I seem to be lost," he replied, taking a couple steps towards him. "I'm looking for the interstate. Think you can help me out?"

"Sure," Brian answered with an easy shrug. He walked straight up to him, pointing up the way he'd been heading. "'Bout a mile up that way there's a caution light. Now I'd recommend you stop at this little place there, Toretto's. Can't miss it. Ask Mia for some of her sweet tea." He turned to meet stunning grey eyes. "Then a left outta there will take ya to the interstate, or a right…" He grinned brightly again. "Well, a right will bring ya right back here to me."

The stranger smirked, giving him a once over. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that," he answered before backing away a few steps. "Thanks for the directions."

"My pleasure," Brian replied, voice dropping into a none-too-subtle tone.

Once more the stranger gave him a sly grin before getting back in his car. As the Ferrari was away into the distance, Brian could have kicked himself. "Shouldda at least asked his name," he lamented. He had a fleeting thought to hop in the truck and follow but there was no way the old farm truck they had was going to catch up to car like that. If he had his Skyline…

Brian scoffed at himself, settling onto the tailgate. Who was he kidding? Sure, the stranger seemed pretty receptive to his flirting but there was no way he could be sure. The very idea that the guy would actually come back was laughable.

It was too bad. Something about the brunette pulled at him like a moth to a flame. They could have had something good- he just knew it. No, he would just have to resign to the fact he'd lost out there.

* * *

Carter saw the flashing caution light up ahead, noticing that he'd finally reached civilization. Well, sort of. There was a small gas station, a grocery, and some other mom and pop businesses. He noticed the sign that said Toretto's Cafe and found himself pulling in without much thought. It was sharing a lot with a garage- DT's Auto.

Shutting the car off he had to wonder just what he was doing. He had an engagement to make- he should have been getting back on the road immediately to make up time. Something pulled at him however, made him want to follow the mystery blonde's _other _directions and head right back to him. The least he could have done was find out the bombshell's name.

Deciding he may as well grab a bite to eat, Carter went inside. He sighed happily as the air conditioning hit him, pulling off his shades. "So good to be out of this damn heat," he spoke, starting to button up his shirt to his sternum as he approached the counter. There was a cute brunette behind the counter and he asked, "Are you Mia?"

She raised a brow in question. "Yeah," she replied, "Can I help you?"

Carter noticed two other men that had been walking around the place wander over, watching him closely. Not letting that sway him, Carter sat on one of the stools. "Some blonde pointed me this way. Said to ask about some sweet tea?"

The woman's smile was bright and welcoming then. "Of course. Here, lemme get you a menu too." When she set a glass in front of him, filling it up, she added, "That was nice of Brian to send us some business."

One of the men that had been hovering leaned against the counter perpendicular to him. He was rough around the edges with shaggy brown hair and a few days' worth of scruff. "The Buster sent you _here_?" he asked Carter.

The other man chuckled. He was of a similar build as his companion, all muscle, and looked as though he could be a relation of Mia. "At least he didn't suggest the tuna," he commented, getting slugged in the arm by the woman.

"Not funny Dom," she chastised. The man only continued to laugh.

Once more the scruffy male spoke up, this time to Dom. "What? He need laid that bad?"

Dom cuffed him in the back of the head and looked at Carter. "Ignore Vince. Bri's just a little too cute for him to handle."

"Fuck you Dominic," Vince groused, plopping down onto a stool with a pout. When Mia slipped a sandwich in front of him along with a beer though, he brightened a bit and started to dig in.

A plate of shrimp and fries was put next to it, along with another beer, and Dom happily took a seat. "So what brings someone like you out here?" he questioned, popping a shrimp in his mouth.

Carter glanced up from the menu, inquiring with a raised brow, "And what's meant by 'someone like me'?" He took a sip of his tea and hummed his approval- it was indeed good, and very refreshing given the sweltering heat. It was a different heat to Miami, too dry.

Dom looked him over as though it were obvious. It was Vince that answered with a mouthful of food however, "You're a city boy." He swallowed before adding, "And ya got big bank." He glanced out the storefront windows at the red Ferrari pointedly.

"Fair enough." He turned to Mia asking, "What do you recommend?"

"Anything but the tuna?" She glared at the boys' laughter before saying, "The shrimp is fresh in this morning and the smoked brisket is always a winner."

"Surprise me," Carter answered, passing over the menu. As she went back into the kitchen he looked back at the two men. "I'm from Miami. Just passing through on business and got a bit turned around." He shrugged. "Brian was kind enough to point me in the right direction."

"Only 'business' down this way tends to be in drugs," Dom remarked. They'd seen enough of it pass through on its way to California to know. There were always recruiters looking for runners too at the bigger races. It wasn't as though they needed the money, so it was easy to turn them down.

Dom and the team had managed to pull off a string of successful semi-truck hijackings along the west coast. It had almost ended in disaster but thanks to Brian they had finished what they started and all came out the other end in one piece. Dom had no idea what would have happened if they'd never met the enigma of a blonde.

Brian had come to them as an undercover agent meant to find out who was behind the heists- except he became one of them and tipped Dom off to the truth. Dom had been _furious_, no doubt, but he couldn't stay mad. Brian covered their asses with the cops while they decided to cut their losses, especially once the blonde told them the truckers were arming themselves.

Even so, they ran into trouble in the form of Johnny Tran. Jesse almost ended up dead at the Asian racer's hands but Brian had them covered there too. He not only protected Jess but set Tran and his boys up for the truck jobs. Brian handed in his resignation shortly thereafter and the team laughed all the way to their new home in Arizona.

None of them had really wanted to leave LA, however with all the heat it was only smart to lay low for a bit. It also allowed them all a fresh start. With the money they amassed the team opened up a garage and Mia wanted to have a _real _cafe. It paid the bills while the rest of the money kept them comfortable with a nice house on a large piece of property and kept their cars running.

"Might be," Carter answered cryptically. It was no secret in Miami that he ran the drug trade there. All the cartels running product respected him and no one crossed him lest they face the consequences. A few connections he'd made over the years were proposing deals involving the trade over the border into California and so he'd agreed to the trip out to San Diego to meet with one of the major players.

Mia was returning with a plate in hand sporting a brisket sandwich. "Hope you like it." He gave her a soft smile. It was easy to do as she seemed so bright- so different from the vapid women he was constantly surrounded by at home.

He took a bite, the flavors washing into his mouth and he couldn't help but make appreciative noises. "This is wonderful," he complimented, washing it down with more tea.

She smiled at that. "Bri will be happy to hear that. He smokes all the meat for the restaurant."

Carter's lips quirked and he looked down at his plate. "He seems like quite the catch."

That made Mia grin even more, bending over to put her elbows on the counter, resting her head in her hands. "Hmm, so you're interested then?"

"Mia!" Vince blanched. "Jesus. Let the poor guy breathe."

"They just talked," Dom added. "They didn't exactly go on a date."

Mia only hummed, looking at Carter carefully before heading back towards the kitchen. "I'll just get the rest of lunch ready."

Carter didn't need to wonder what she meant as a minute later the bell above the door rang and three more people wandered in. A Latina woman walked over to Dom, leaning against him and giving him a soft kiss when he tilted his head to look at her. "All done with that job?" he asked.

"Ready to go Dom," one of the men assured, a lithe brunette.

"Dude," the last male spoke, younger than the rest, "Whose car?" He twitched a moment before his eyes landed on Carter. "That," he said, slipping onto the stool next to him, "is a thing of beauty."

Carter raised a brow, knowing someone who was high when he saw it. "Thanks," was all he said, going back to his sandwich.

"Down Jess," Dom spoke in his deep baritone. "He's just passin' through."

"Aw man," he complained, getting up to join the others.

"Hey Leon," the girl called to the brunette. "Grabs some beers."

Leon smirked around the toothpick in his mouth. "Alright. Why don't you get back in the kitchen and help Mia."

The woman growled, looking ready to pound the man- which Carter admitted would be a shame as he was rather pretty- when Mia came out. "Letty," was all she had to say and the woman instantly deflated, though she continued to throw daggers at Leon even when he brought them three Coronas.

"Where's Bri?" Jess asked.

"He's got the stand today," Mia replied, "remember?"

"Oh yeah." The kid pouted a bit. "Wanted to get his opinion on somethin' before tonight."

"Don't worry Jesse," Vince assured, picking up his dirty plate and walking around the counter with it. "He'll probably be here any minute." He smirked, jerking his chin towards Carter as he added, "He'll wanna see his new crush."

Mia snorted, thoroughly unimpressed by Vince's comment. "Jealous much V?"

"What's there to be jealous of?" He smirked, looking at Leon as he continued, "I've got that."

"Damn straight," the other brunette replied with a wink and a toast of his beer.

Vince disappeared into the kitchen with Mia on his heels and Carter could hear her talking a mile a minute. His attention was pulled by Dom however when he asked, "So, how ya feel 'bout our little Buster then? Ya been awful quiet on the subject."

"Wasn't it you that told Mia it wasn't a date?" Carter inquired with a smirk. He looked away then, shrugging as he admitted, "I'm intrigued."

"Interesting," he heard Dom murmur.

As the pair returned from the kitchen with food in hand, Vince leaning across the counter to give his significant other a soft kiss, Carter stood and put some bills down that would more than cover the tab. "Thanks for lunch Mia," he said. She had a frown on her face but didn't get to reply as he asked, "That what Brian drinks too?" nodding towards the array of Coronas set on the counter.

Mia smiled then, pulling a cold bottle from the mini fridge under the counter and passing it over. "Don't think we got yer name."

"Carter," he answered with a warm smile- not the half sneer he usually wore around his subordinates and business associates, "Carter Verone."

He gave her a nod, waving his free hand at the rest of the group, before walking out the door. As he pulled the Ferrari up to the road he gave a short laugh, shaking his head ruefully. Carter had never been the impulsive type. Even so, he decided to take that right Brian had mentioned earlier.

* * *

Brian was packing up the crates into the back of the truck, closing up shop early that day as they had a race to get to later. It was as he was tearing down that he noticed the dust cloud, a car coming up the road. Not just any car, but the red Ferrari from earlier.

He couldn't help but smile fondly as the brunette climbed out. Offering the Corona in hand, the stranger said, "So, Brian, huh? Mia thought you might be thirsty."

Taking the bottle, the blonde smiled. "And whadda I call you?"

"Carter," he answered, stepping in closer, making his intentions known.

Brian smirked, taking a drink before offering it to the other. As Carter took a swig, the blonde commented, "Well, good to see my directions were alright."

A sly smile crept up Carter's face. "Very good directions indeed." He took off his sunglasses, putting them in his shirt pocket. "Your family's an interesting bunch."

Laughing at that Brian couldn't help but agree. "Here, hold this for me?" He gave Carter the beer, going back to gathering the last of the crates. "Hope they didn't give ya too much trouble."

"They were just fine," he replied, hesitating a moment before offering a hand.

"Nah, I got it." Brian paused after placing a crate on the tailgate, looking over at him. "Just stand there 'n' look sexy, hm?" Carter flushed at that and Brian laughed, pushing the crate into the truck bed.

"You're one to talk," was Carter's reply.

"That so?" Brian quirked a brow, grabbing up the last box.

"Very." Carter stood there, watching as the blonde finished loading the truck and slammed the tailgate. Bright blue eyes met his and he was mesmerized, stuck in place as Brian all but stalked towards him. He stepped into Carter's space, eyes locked and sharing the same breath. "This is crazy," the brunette breathed, only to crash their lips together.

Brian responded in kind, cupping his cheek as Carter's free hand tangled in his curls. The blonde's other arm wrapped around Carter's waist to pull them together. "Maybe," Brian managed to reply against the other's lips between kisses. "But don't care." He only deepened the kiss.

It took all of Carter's willpower to pull back long enough to admit, "Me either." He knew what he felt and clearly Brian did too.

There was an undeniable attraction between them. It may have all been happening insanely quickly but Carter was far from a patient man- when he saw something he wanted he grabbed on with both hands, and this was no different. Likewise, Brian was always a risk-taker and this was an adrenaline high as good as any ten-second ride.

They were unsure how long they'd been standing there completely lip-locked when a group of cars pulled in off the road, spraying them with dust. Carter tugged at his designer shirt, pointedly scowling at the men who emerged from their cars. Dom and Vince only chuckled in amusement though, causing Carter to snort. "No respect for decent clothes."

Brian gave him a leering look as he replied, "Guess that means you'll have to change."

Leon laughed as his boyfriend face-palmed at the comment. "No picturing it either," Leon scolded. Vince gave him a mortified look before groaning in frustration and scrubbing at his eye sockets with his palms.

Dom also chuckled at his best friend's pain, but turned his attention to Brian and Carter, not missing how their arms were still wrapped around the other possessively. "Come on," he told Brian. "Gotta get ready for tonight."

Brian grinned, looking over at Carter. "Care to come to a race?"

The man shrugged casually but there was no hiding his happiness. "Sure." He thought about it a moment before saying, "I'll need a place to change though."

"And sleep," Leon mused cheekily, grin widening as Vince groaned again.

Brian's smile was just plain seductive as he answered, "Oh, I think that can be arranged." He jerked his chin towards the Ferrari as he told Carter, "Follow us." He nodded before leaning in, giving Brian another deep, sensual kiss, anything but shy.

Chuckling, Dom scolded, "How 'bout comin' up for air! The girls and Jess are meetin' us at home so we can get ready and roll out. The Mohave's a haul so let's go."

Reluctantly the pair parted but as Brian admired the sight of Carter and his car together, he couldn't really mind too much. They were going to have a lot of fun at Race Wars this year.

/End

* * *

**A/N: Check out the sequel by MsWriter07- "The Trailer Incident."**


End file.
